I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a protective cover for a trailer hitch. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a protective cover for trailer hitches having a female part affixed to a vehicle for receiving a male part correspondingly fixed to a trailer.
II. Description of the Related Art
Typically, heavy duty trailer hitches provided on vehicles are of a ball joint type or a female receiver hitch affixed to the rear bumper of a vehicle. A disadvantage of both the ball joint and receiver hitch is that they have a tendency to rust due to environmental affects.
More particularly, a disadvantage of a receiver hitch is that it is open to the environment and, therefore, has a tendency to rust within the interior of the receiving passage provided at one end of the receiving hitch. This passageway also has a tendency to collect mud and dust from vehicle travel over roadways. Thus, it is only a short period of time before the passageway and the entire receiving hitch become rusted and dirty. Moreover, a build-up of dirt within the receiving passage may impair proper placement of the tongue of the trailer hitch tongue within the receiving hitch.
A still further disadvantage of ball joint and receiving hitches is that the electrical connection provided for supplying a light system to the trailer is not readily available to the user nor conveniently placed. Generally, the electrical component, such as a flat plug is usually tied up underneath the vehicle in an inconvenient space that requires the user to lie flat on his back to retrieve the flat plug for connection with the trailer hitch.
Covers have been provided for insertion into the receiving hitch or protection of a ball joint to prevent rusting and improve outward appearances. A disadvantage of these previously known covers provided for receiving hitches is that once the user removes the cover there is no designated storage area for the cover when not in use. The user is generally required to simply toss the cover in the trunk of the vehicle when the cover is not in use. These covers, obviously, have a tendency to get lost.
Additionally, receiver hitch covers have been provided with a light that extends about the receiver hitch and acts as a third brake light for extra safety. Like the previously known tube covers, there is no designated storage area for these brake light receiver covers when not in use.
In addition to not being permanently fixed to the receiver hitch, these previously known receiver tube covers do not provide support or storage for electrical connections such as a holder for a cable or a flat plug.
The present invention is directed to a protective cover for use in conjunction with the receiver hitch that is removably fixed to the hitch itself. The present invention provides a cover that may be locked about the hitch and then readily opened for receiving the tongue of a trailer while still engaged with the receiving hitch. The present invention, therefore, provides a receiving hitch cover that prevents dirt and rust from collecting within the passageway and around the hitch when not in use. When not in use, the protective cover, while still attached to the receiving hitch, may be opened to provide access to the passageway of the receiving hitch.
An additional advantage of the protective cover of the present invention is that a housing is provided for securing and storing electrical connections such as a cable or a flat plug within the area of the receiving hitch. While securing the electrical connection to the protective cover of the receiving hitch, the user can readily access the flat plug or cable for connection of the trailer hitch lights. Additionally, securing the electrical connection to the receiving hitch area provides storage and prevents wear and tear of the flat plug or cable and potential wiring shortage due to such wear because of the tendency of the flat plug or cable to drag from the underbody of the vehicle along the road.